Multi-zone wellbore completions often include downhole flow control devices which assist to provide a desired inflow or outflow profile across the completion. For example, inflow control devices may be arranged to provide a greater flow restriction in high permeability formation zones relative to lower permeability zones, thus allowing a more even production profile to be achieved. Such flow control may assist to prevent or minimise early water breakthrough in some zones, for example. This concept of flow control is well known in the art, and the principles can also be utilised to provide a desired injection profile.
Problems can often occur within completion systems in the vicinity of flow control devices, such as erosion, corrosion and the like. The present inventors have recognised that one contributing factor to such issues is related to impingement of fluids exiting the device on adjacent surfaces and structures.
Further, during well shut-in conditions, there is a risk of back-flow, or cross-flow between different pressured zones through any flow control devices. Such reverse flow can potentially compromise other wellbore infrastructure, such as screens, gravel packs or the like, with the result of damaging well performance. For example, undesired flow reversal can potentially plug screens, damage the gravel pack, and damage the completion. Such damage often results in lower injection or production rates then were possible prior to the interruption of the well injection or production.